


Like I'm Going To Lose You

by snowcake



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, nalby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Alby a good scare before he realized how he felt about Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Going To Lose You

The way his blonde hair flows as the air blows, the way he tucks it behind his ears when he’s bent down trying to tie his shoes, the way it falls perfectly on his shoulders – if there’s one thing Alby found distracting about Newt, it’s his hair. Nobody else in the Glade had hair like his.

One morning, Alby woke up without the tickle of hair under his chin. Newt always had the habit of cuddling anyone who slept beside him and Alby didn’t mind at all. He also would usually sleep in till the wake up but today Newt was up early.

Alby sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes thinking maybe the boy’s left to do his duties. He got up and went about with his role in the place.

The day went on and soon enough it was time for the doors to close. The runners were coming in one by one.

Newt still hasn’t come back.

Something in Alby stirred and he went to check every door: North, West, South, and then as he reached the East door. He saw him. That blonde hair he adored was covered in dirt, sprawled on the floor. Alby ran to Newt as fast as his feet could take him. He knelt down and shook the boy.

“Newt! Newt! Wake up! Wake up you shucking idiot! NEWT!” he yelled. He placed his ear on Newt’s chest. He could still hear a heartbeat. “HELP! SOMEBODY!” he screamed to the Glade. Alby couldn’t wait anymore, he grabbed Newt’s arm and threw it over his shoulders then placed an arm around Newt’s waist as he lifted him from the ground. He half dragged and half carried him towards the door.

So many things ran through Alby’s head. He didn’t want to lose his friend. He didn’t want to lose Newt. He wouldn’t survive another day in the shuck place without him.

“Newt, please, stay with me” he breathed as they reached the door.

A bunch of Gladers came running towards them. “What happened?” Clint asked as he took Newt’s other arm around his shoulders to help Alby carry him.

“I don’t know” Alby replied.

\---

A broken leg and few scratches was all Newt got from what happened. He told the medjacks that he tripped and fell while running back to the Glade but Alby wouldn’t believe it for a second.

Once they were alone in the room at the Homestead, Alby stared at him. Newt smiled awkwardly at him as if trying to apologize for his clumsiness. He sank back to the head of the bed.

“You were out for two days, shuckface” Alby grumbled, “got every shank here worried. What really happened out there?”.

Newt looked away from him and said nothing.

Alby pulled his chair closer to the bed and tucked a strand of Newt’s hair behind his ear. “We were so scared that you wouldn’t wake up…” he spoke lowly, Newt almost didn’t hear him, “thought we’d lose you. I couldn’t imagine how it’d be like here if we did”.

Newt turned to him and felt both of Alby’s hands on his face, “What are you-“ he was caught midsentence by warm lips on his. When Alby retreated, his eyes were still closed but tears were running down his cheeks. “Don’t you scare me like that again, I can’t live without you” he said.

Newt let out a soft amused laugh.

“It’s about bloody time you said something,” he muttered. Alby opened his eyes to see Newt staring back at him, a small smile adorning his face.

Then it dawned on Alby, it’s not just the hair he loved; and he couldn’t fathom losing Newt without him knowing how he really felt.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so obvious that I like Newt's past too much. Ugh.


End file.
